Rutina
by Ginevre Colfer
Summary: Blaine hacia su vida, en base a una rutina. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Un día donde todo amaneció demasiado normal, termino siendo el fin, de la tan amada rutina de Blaine.


Amaneció, encontrándome perezoso ante el nuevo día. Mi despertador aun no había sonado, pero yo, ya estaba despierto…al igual que siempre. Era prácticamente una rutina, poner mi despertador a las ocho de la mañana, cuando sabía muy bien que me despertaba siempre a las siete. Al principio era parecido a una batalla para ganarle al estridente sonido del despertador, porque, seamos sinceros: todos odiamos el ruido de ese aparato.

Más tarde se volvió una costumbre, y luego se convirtió en rutina. Una,que ya perdió gracia, al ganarle todos los días. Se podría decir que ya no necesitaba de aquel aparato, tenía el don que pocas personas tenían: Despertarme solo por las mañanas, sin la ayuda de nadie.

De manera perezosa me quite las sabanas de encima, y estire mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Sintiendo como cada vertebra de mi espalda sonaba ante el estiramiento, dejando aun más relajado. Observe por mi ventana que el sol ya esta resplandeciendo en el cielo, a pesar de ser aun muy temprano. Típico de los días de verano.

Exhale un gran bostezo para despedir por completo la pereza, y me levante de la cama. Mire en dirección a mi escritorio de estudio, donde por la noche preparaba la ropa que me pondría al día siguiente. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, esa era otra de mis rutinas.

Siempre preparaba una muda sencilla de ropa, para usar al día siguiente. Y eso visto por otras personas no estaba mal, era más bien una buena señal de una persona organizada. Lo que nadie sabía es que al día siguiente, terminaba usando otro conjunto de ropa completamente distinto al anterior.

No sé porque lo hago, ni siquiera es por falta de tiempo, simplemente me apetece otro tipo de ropa.

Me dirigió a mi baño, donde hago lo mismo que todos los días. Me cepillo los dientes, me ducho con agua fresca para despabilar el sueño y sentirme fresco.

Como era lo habitual, me dirigió a mi armario y saco unos jeans algo gastados junto a una camiseta del capitán América. No me gusta aquel personaje, pero había sido un regalo de mi hermano por mi cumpleaños. Lo único que tome del conjunto que arme la noche anterior, fueron mis zapatillas Vans color negras, que para trabajar eran lo bastante cómodas.

Si, tenia un trabajo.

Este iba a ser mi ultimo año en el instituto, y quería ahorrar lo mas dinero que pueda. No era la gran cosa, pero no había conseguido algo mejor.

Era barista en una cafetería llamada: _The Lima Bean._

Mi madre había estallado en carcajadas un poco burlista cuando le dije, donde iba a trabajar. Y quise sentirme ofendido pero no podía, ella tenía razón. En cuanto a manejo de elementos era un completo desastre, por eso en deporte siempre me golpeaban con la pelota y en mi boleta de calificaciones tenía un C.

Aun no sé como había hecho los primeros días, cuando tenía una enormes peleas con la máquina de café. Lo único que recuerdo es que termine con café caliente en mi pecho y mi madre tuvo que frotarme loción para que no se me armen ampollas.

Me gusta decir, que después de ese día mejore mis habilidades para hacer un buen café.

Baje a desayunar sintiendo el olor a las galletas caseras de mi madre. Cuando llegue a la cocina, mi desayuno ya me esperaba sobre la mesa.

Leche y galletas con chispas de chocolate. Hace unas semanas habría preferido un café, pero luego de haber trabajado durante un mes en la cafetería, creo que he bebido café por lo menos, por diez años.

Comí mi desayuno, mientras mi madre se encargaba de la ropa sucia. Lo normal sería que yo la ayudase en el quehacer, siempre lo había hecho desde que solo somos ella y yo. Pero ahora con el trabajo, y el estudio – sí, estoy de vacaciones, pero no pierdo mis mañas – no me dejaba mucho tiempo. Y ella estaba bien con eso, ella amaba que sus hijos estudiaran y yo no iba a ser quien se niegue.

Mi hermano Cooper, podría ser un poco quisquilloso en cuanto a estudio. Aun recuerdo la cara de mi madre cuando le dijo que quería ser actor. Fue casi idéntica a la que puso cuando le dije que era barista en la cafetería; con la única diferencia que Cooper iba en serio en esa idea, lo mío era solo por el verano.

Podría decir que le iba bien, había trabajado en varios cortos independientes y se había acabado mudando a los Ángeles, con la excusa de que iba a llegar más lejos. Aun no vemos señales de que haga algo nuevo, pero esperaba que fuese así, por su bien y por el de mi madre.

Cuando acabe de desayunar, guarde el resto de las galletas en mi bolso, el cual siempre llevo al trabajo y esta equipado con cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar, incluso loción para las ampollas.

Mi madre se acerco y me dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Yo siempre fingía que me molestaba e intentaba quitármela de encima, pero en el fondo amaba esos gestos que siempre tenía. Me hacía sentir querido y como un niño. Y en brazos de mi madre, siempre seria un niño.

Me dirigí a la camioneta.

La camioneta era la única cosa que nos había quedado después de que mi padre muriera hace ya dos años.

No sé si querrán saberlo, pero lo digo de todos modos.

No tengo en realidad muchos recuerdos de la muerte de mi padre. El era un hombre muy trabajador. Era un músico bastante reconocido en el pueblo, y siempre soñó con que sus hijos siguiéramos sus pasos. Supongo que debió revolcarse en su tumba cuando Coop quiso ser actor.

Fue un accidente.

Era invierno, y el regresaba junto a sus compañeros de tocar en un pueblo vecino. El quería regresar esa misma noche, porque al día siguiente yo actuaba en mi escuela. Era la primera vez que iba a cantar en publico y debo admitir que el que el estuviese presente iba a darme toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

Obviamente, eso nunca había ocurrido. El no estuvo presente y yo nunca pude cantar en publico.

Su auto había dado vueltas unas cinco veces, según nos explico el policía, eso explicaba a que velocidad habían venido. Todos habían fallecido casi en el acto, sin dar tregua a una pequeña esperanza.

Lo demás fue todo muy borroso, el sepelio de mi padre y luego las cuentas de debíamos pagar. Vendimos prácticamente todo, pero lo único que nos habíamos rehusado a vender fue la camioneta.

No era únicamente porque, es el único transporte que tenemos, sino porque sabíamos cuanto le había costado a mi padre conseguirla y lo feliz que éramos cuando por fin la tuvimos. Hubiera sido un insulto a su memoria venderla.

Maneje por las calles de Lima, con las ventanillas bajas. El sol brillaba en todo su resplandor en el cielo, y los arboles enormes y robustos daban tanto sombra como aire fresco para respirar. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Lima.

Aparque en el estacionamiento para empleados, y eche una rápida mirada… como de costumbre a mi reloj de mano. Eran apenas las nueve menos cinco, lo cual me daba unos cinco minutos para ingresar al local.

Siempre llegaba a la misma hora, ni un minuto más ni menos. Siempre puntual.

La gente decía que las rutinas eran aburridas, y siempre llevaban a las personas a un punto máximo de estrés, pero ese no era mi concepto.

A mi me encantaba hacer lo mismo todos los días, me daba cierto control de las cosas y me reafirmaba mi seguridad. Saber tus movimientos no te permite equivocarte, y eso era lo que quería lograr.

En la escuela, era un chico completamente distinto. Siempre llevaba mis libros en los brazos, no porque no me quepa en la mochila sino porque así esquivaría cualquier golpe que se aparezca.

Lo cierto es, que no soy popular, ni siquiera soy invisible. Simplemente aparezco en algunos momentos y casi siempre para que alguien me moleste o me empuje. Ahí me sentía totalmente fuera de control, era similar a un prisionero a quien engañosamente le ofrecen su libertad, diciéndole que al final del camino seria libre. Pero ¿Quién le garantiza que llegara al final del camino?

Así me sentía, en un enorme y largo camino donde el miedo era prácticamente mi mejor amigo.

Cuando las nueve se hicieron, entre al local y me fui directamente hacia detrás del mostrador. Me puse mi delantal color verde oliva, y saque de la caja el prendedor con mi nombre. Encendí la máquina de café y comencé a sacar los vasos para tenerlos acomodados.

Siempre era el primero que estaba por las mañanas, junto a mi jefe. Los demás se unían después de las diez y el resto luego de almorzar. Lo bueno era que solo trabajaba medio día.

Y mi rutina del día siguió igual que siempre. Algunos clientes llegaban apenas se abría el local, y yo como era el único empleado me tocaba atenderlos. Cuando estos se iban, y sus cafés quedaban en la mesa, siempre veía el poco que quedaba en ellos. Cuando comenzó, había sido porque no tuve tiempo de desayunar y me había dado hambre, pero después se volvió parte de mi rutina. Por ello me negaba a beber café en casa.

Cuando las diez de la mañanas se hicieron, por la puerta de entrada ingresaron varios chicos, que yo conocía muy bien. Eran los populares de la escuela. A los que siempre todo el mundo idolatraba y si conseguías un saludo de ellos, eras prácticamente un afortunado.

Claro que yo, jamás había conseguido un saludo por parte de ellos. No. Ni siquiera por descuido.

Ellos entraron tan alborotados como siempre, y se ubicaron en la misma mesa que todos los días. La que estaba en el fondo junto al ventanal. Justo en mi zona de clientes. Bufe con rabia, como lo hacia todos los días. Atenderlos, era sinónimo de burlas y aunque me las aguantaba todos los días, no significa que ame que me insulten.

Tome un bolígrafo y una pequeña agenda que mi madre me regalo y me dirigí arrastro los pies hacia la mesa del fondo.

-¿Qué van a servirse? – pregunte de manera hosca. La chica de cabello moreno, la más chillona de todas se dio vuelta.

-Si tuvieras modales, dirías buenos días – corto ella con voz ácida. La ignore, y en su lugar respire hondo. – hasta que no digas buenos días no te daré el pedido, y me quejare con tu jefe. – me dijo en tono amenazante.

¿Pero quién se creía? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?

Los demás en la mesa, comenzaron a reír ruidosamente ante los comentarios. Presione con fuerza mi bolígrafo a tal punto de creer que lo había roto. Me obligue a tranquilizarme y hablar con la voz más baja posible.

-Buenos días. ¿Que van a servirse? - murmure.

-Por aquí no escuchamos, empleado- grito el de la punta de la mesa.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué van a servirse? – hable fuerte, y ella sonrió de forma ganadora. Como siempre la había acostumbrado.

-cinco goteos medio, y para mi amigo retrasado un moca sin grasa. – y volvió su atención hacia sus amigos, dejándome lógicamente olvidado.

Escribí todo de forma rápida, y me volvió hacia el mostrador para comenzar a preparar el pedido.

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta trasera se abrió y un muchacho de cabello castaño, ingreso apresurado hacia el lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa del fondo.

Su nombre era Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

Y era tan popular como lo era la asquerosa de Rachel Berry, o su novio Finn Hudson o incluso Santana Lopez. Ellos eran por demás desagradables.

En cambio, Kurt era otra historia.

Si bien jamás me había dirigido la palabra, ni me miraba. Sentía su presencia cálida, y amable. Siempre sonreía y su voz era parecida a la de un ángel.

Algo que lo caracterizaba bien era su retraso.

Lo que yo tenía de puntual, el lo tenia de retrasado.

Solía pensar que esa era su rutina. Despertar tarde y por ende retrasar toda las demás cosas. Y créanlo o no, el comenzó a formar parte de mi rutina.

Lo veía entrar, siempre tarde y dirigirse a la mesa del fondo con sus demás amigos. Siempre se sentaba en la silla que daba a la ventana, y bebía sin excepciones su moca sin grasa. Tenía una enorme sonrisa estampada en su boca de la cual raramente se deshacía. Vestía siempre como un chico de alta alcurnia, a pesar de saber que no tenía tanto dinero como sus ropas enseñaban.

Y yo siempre le observaba, desde mi lugar, detrás del mostrador. Me sabía todos sus gestos, todas sus miradas y todos sus movimientos.

Cuando tuve listo los cafés, los puse en una bandeja y me dirigí con cuidado hacia la mesa. Una vez que distribuí todos los vasos, me regrese hacia el mostrador donde comencé a ordenar un poco. No paso mucho tiempo para que ellos, ruidosos como eran, se levantaran y dejaran los vasos con medio café dentro tirados en la mesa. Manchando y ensuciando todo.

El único vaso que no estaba tirado era aquel que contenía moca sin grasa. Ese estaba vacío, y parado en toda su extensión a un costado, totalmente limpio como si nunca nadie hubiese bebido ahí. Me bebí el café de los vasos restantes, deleitándome con el sabor.

Limpie de forma tranquila, tirándolos a todo en una bolsa de plástico negro.

Así eran mis días, y esa era mi rutina.

No me importaba repetirla todos los días, si al final de ellos me iba a la cama tranquilo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar de una manera un tanto apresurada. Y cuando me di cuenta ya casi cumplía dos meses trabajando ahí. Y en dos semanas regresaba a la escuela.

Ese día amaneció como los otros, me desperté temprano incluso antes que el despertador. Elegí mi vestuario a pesar de que ya tenía uno escogido en la noche anterior, pero no quería usarlo hoy.

Me dirigí al trabajo y espere cinco minutos afuera, para recién entrar.

Encendí la maquina de café, y comencé a acomodar para el comienzo del día. A las 10 justas de la mañana, la campanilla trasera sonó y me gire para ver el cliente que ingresaba.

Era Kurt, quien entraba de manera tranquila, sin correr como siempre hacia. Me voltee para ver la mesa del fondo, donde ya debían estar sus amigos, pero esta estaba vacía. Kurt camino hasta ubicarse enfrente de mí, del otro lado del mostrador y me miro, con sus enormes y cautivadores ojos azules.

-Hola – me saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

Mi rostro debió haber enrojecido, y si no fue así, de esa forma me sentí.

-Hola… - logre decir. -¿Qué vas a ordenar? – pronuncie ansiosa.

-Un moca sin grasa, y un goteo medio – pidió de manera tranquila, con aquella voz angelical. Asentí de inmediato, y me puse a hacerlo rápido. El se apoyo en el mostrador, observándome trabajar. Quizás debía decir que aquella actitud me incomodaba un poco, pero tal vez sea la única vez que el me dirija la palabra. – Al parecer soy el primer cliente – murmuro con una sonrisa, tan típica de él.

-Sí, los sábados siempre vienen un poco más tarde – le respondo, mientras me encargaba de verter el liquido en los vasos.

Le puse los vasos en la mesa, y él me entrego dos billetes con los cuales iba a pagar, cuando le di el cambio tomo ambos vasos y se sentó en la mesa más próxima al mostrador.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? – me pregunto y yo me quede mudo.

¿Yo? ¿Sentarme con él? ¿Con un popular? Trague de manera nerviosa. Me moría por sentarme con él, pero a pesar de toda su estructura angelical, no podía olvidarme con quien se juntaba y las cosas que me harían si se enteraban. Quizás esto era una broma cruel, donde al sentarme iban a entrar y se burlarían de mi por ser muy ingenuo.

-No, gracias… tengo cosas que hacer, espero que disfrutes de tu café – le dije y me puse a refregar cuanto vaso veía, para quitarme el nerviosismo.

Kurt no volvió a preguntarme si quería sentarme con él, y en su lugar, comenzó a beber tranquilo su moca.

Yo le echaba miradas de vez en cuando como lo hacía siempre.

Adoraba sus gestos, cuando bebía el café fruncía un poco la boca y arrugaba su frente, cuando tragaba cerraba los ojos, y apoyaba el vaso sobre la mesa lo hacía de forma delicada, casi sin hacer ruido. Una vez que termino, corrió su silla con cuidado.

-Adiós – me dijo, y lo vi salir por la puerta de adelante. Lo observe irse hasta que doblo en la esquina y su cuerpo se perdió.

Me voltee a la mesa, y vi aquel goteo medio aun lleno con la tapa aun puesta. Me acerque con cautela, y levante el vaso de moca completamente limpio y solo ahí me percate.

Un pequeño papel de color azul estaba debajo del vaso de café. Tire el moca en la bolsa, y con cuidado me lo levante para quitar el papel.

Una letra prolija y pequeña estaba escrita.

"_Ya que no quisiste acompañarme, dejo que disfrutes de tu goteo medio, solo." Kurt. _

Fruncí el ceño, y volví a mirar por donde el castaño había desaparecido. ¿Que quería decir con aquel papel?.

De cualquier forma, me bebí el café disfrutando de su sabor. Ese pequeño suceso había hecho un poco atípica mi mañana, ya que nunca nadie, me había regalado un café; por no decir de un chico popular.

Al día siguiente, era domingo. La cafetería solo se abría por las mañanas, y solo yo era quien lo atendía. Me pagaban extra por ser domingo, y como ese día casi no iba gente, era muy tranquilo.

Hice todos mis movimientos como todos los días, cuando a las diez de la mañana Kurt volvió a ingresar por la puerta trasera. Volvía solo, y tranquilo.

-Hola – volvió a saludarme. Yo lo observe.

-Hola… - le respondí.

-¿Disfrutaste tu café ayer? – quiso saber, apoyándose levemente en el mostrador, inclinándose hacia mí.

-Yo…si, pero ¿por qué no lo bebiste tu? – le pregunte.

-Pues porque era para ti – me respondió con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Para mí?

-Claro… siempre veo que te bebes el café de los vasos que la gente deja. Y pensé que como trabajas aquí, nunca degustas de uno entero y a juzgar porque siempre lo haces pensé que te encantaba. Y decidí comprar uno para ti – me explico.

-Yo puedo comprar todos los café que quiero – le respondí un tanto ofendido. Puede que sea pobre, pero tengo para comprar un café.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo comprarse uno, a que te lo regalen ¿no? – Hablo – además siempre lo haces, siempre te veo hacerlo.

Deje de refregar los vasos y lo mire.

-¿cómo sabes eso? Siempre llegas tarde a tu reunión de amigos – le digo mirándolo seriamente.

Pude notar como las mejillas de Kurt se volvía rojas, y el ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, me descubriste – susurro.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubrí? – pregunte.

-Siempre te veo, detrás de la puerta trasera como limpias y te bebes el café que quedan en los vasos. Por eso siempre se me hace tarde. – responde.

-¿Se te hace tarde?

-Es una reunión de amigos, como una tradición. Venir todos los días, en vacaciones a desayunar juntos. Siempre llego a las diez en punto, pero me distraigo observándote y se me hace tarde. – asume un poco sonrojado.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No es interesante, solo algo patético.

-Todo lo que hace una persona interesante, es interesante – me corta. – yo… mmm… había estado juntando el coraje para hablarte. – me dice, y yo me quedo tieso. – Eres tan aplicado, tan inteligente y tan… lindo – pude ver como los colores volvían a subir por su rostro – que hasta el mas mínimo detalle en ti se me hace interesante. Como beber cafés, de vasos ajenos.

¿El chico que a mí me encantaba, en realidad me observaba a escondidas? Esto es de locos, pensé.

-No entiendo… nunca me hablaste antes – le dije.

-¿No escuchaste cuando dije que estaba juntando coraje? – Me dijo – Se que somos compañeros en la misma clase. Que sacas siempre una A en física y una C en deportes porque ni siquiera puedes tocar la pelota sin que esta se te caiga de las manos. No hablas muy seguido, por no decir que nunca. Te sientas en la cafetería de la escuela en la mesa más apartada y junto a la ventana. Siempre llevas tus libros en los brazos, a pesar de que se nota de sobra que en tu mochila caben y tal vez hasta sobre lugar.

Mi expresión, debió haber sido digna para ser fotografiada y publicaba en esas páginas de revistas FAIL. Porque estaba en shock, en un extraño shock.

-Lo se todo sobre ti, pero nunca he podido hablarte hasta ahora. – explico.

-¿y porque me hablas ahora? – intente pronunciar.

-Porque este fin de semana era el único en que mis amigos no vendrían aquí. – baje la mirada apenado. ¿Se avergonzaba de mi acaso? – ¡NO ME MALINTERPRETES! – Me grito haciendo que me sobresalte de un golpe. Y mi jefe corriera a ver que sucedía.

Le dedique una mirada de soslayo a mi jefe quien, volvió a su lugar al ver todo en orden, volví a bajar la mirada sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Perdona, no quise gritarte es que… ahum….estoy muy nervioso y… - respiro hondo – mis amigos, son un tanto…burlistas. –

-¿un tanto…? – me jacte.

-Está bien, son muy burlistas. Y no quería hablar contigo frente a ellos, porque no puedo manejar lo que llegaran a decir y por nada del mundo quería que te hicieran sentir mal.

Lo mire un segundo.

-El hecho es que, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café. Ayer me lo rechazaste, pero tenía la esperanza de que hoy fuese distinto. – me dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules, llenos de esperanza.

Kurt el día de ayer ya había cambiado mi rutina.

¿Que importaba si la cambiaba toda?

Asentí. Y el…sonrió.

* * *

Este era un viejo one-shot que tenia guardado en mi tablet. Lo corregí un poco y lo subí a modo de disculpa por no poder actualizar el otro fic.

Tuve un problema de restauración y perdí todos mis documentos, y eso me ha tenido un poco molesta en estos días. Espero que me comprendan y tengan paciencia que de a poco volvere a actualizar. Mi vida ahora esta muy atareada entre mi universidad y mis cosas. Pero no se preocupen, que pronto volveré a actualizar.

Les agradezco, espero leer sus comentarios.


End file.
